


Catch Me If You Can

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gambling, Gay Sex, Interrogation, Las Vegas, M/M, Smut, Swindlers, Undercover Missions, casino - Freeform, doyoung is a swindler, jaehyun is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Officer Jung Jaehyun is about to nail the biggest heist of his career: to capture the notorious swindler and thief Charlie Kim. The only thing is, no one knows who or what Charlie Kim looks like.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one edited picture of Jaehyun as a policeman I saw on twitter. It's just one picture and 10k words were born from it smh

          “You better be fucking right about this.” Johnny dumped his suitcase in the corner of his shared hotel room. “Stuck in this tiny ass hotel in Las Vegas with you is not the highlight of my life.”

          “Yeah I’m not putting it on my resume either.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he carefully set up their earpieces. “We are going to get him this time.”

          “We have to.” Johnny sighed. “We trailed him from Bangkok…”

          “Then to Hong Kong.”

          “Then to some really weird poetry bar in London.”

          “And now here, Las Vegas. Right when the International World of Poker series is happening.” Jaehyun grinned. “He is going to be here. Charlie Kim never misses an annual gathering of rich people. It’s not his style.”

          “And how, pray tell, are we going to know who he is?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it strange how every time we ask the witnesses what he looks like, they each remember him differently?”

          “Some don’t even remember him at all.” Jaehyun sighed. “It doesn’t make sense. How can a man swindle more than 1 billion dollars in his whole career and still not be identified?”

          “He can’t be working alone.” Johnny said. “There must be a gang of them.”

          “Then we have to nail him to get to the rest of his crew.” Jaehyun handed him his gun. “Come on, let’s go to the station to rebrief our mission.”

          “What?! We just landed here 3 hours ago.” Johnny complained. “Can’t we at least take a shower?”

          “Crime stops for no man.”

          “This is why you don’t get laid.”

          “Fuck you Johnny.”

 

*******************

          To say Jaehyun had been obsessed with Charlie Kim was an understatement. To say the entire South Korean police force was obsessed with Charlie Kim, that’s probably right. Charlie Kim, real name unknown, is one of the most notorious swindlers of the twenty first century. It started small, as swindler’s always do, and then it gotten slightly bigger. Scam events, petty thefts, illegal phone calls and stuff, until the big heist came that elevated his name.

          Charlie Kim became known after the Prime Minister’s holiday home was robbed. Millions of dollars' worth in jewels, paintings and even furniture was wiped out. The scandal was massive and the police force was working on it full time to catch the perpetrator. No one saw anything. It happened at night with no witnesses and no CCTV captured them. One of the maids eventually caved in and admitted she gave the house key to her former lover named Charlie Kim. Upon digging they realized that the name ‘Charlie Kim’ appeared on previous police reports all regarding scams or money swindling.

          Jaehyun was just a lowly intern at the time Charlie Kim’s name started appearing in newspapers. He saw his boss and the whole office turned into a mess over the case. He saw his boss’s hair get whiter everyday as they rushed to find him. They couldn’t even get his real name. Charlie Kim was smart, so smart he may have been fictional.

          Jaehyun started collecting news clips and old police records of Charlie Kim. He kept them in a neat little notebook by his bed as he finished the rest of his police academy training. One day, he told himself, one day he would catch him. He would be the one to catch this elusive Charlie Kim.

          As Jaehyun started working, his hunt for Charlie picked up and it started to get closer. Charlie was getting bolder, performing international heists on celebrities and billionaires. It almost seemed like he was begging for the attention. Despite his name on every newspaper and being on Interpol’s most wanted list, no one could catch him. He avoided the CIA & the FBI, and perhaps part of why he could get away with it was because no one could remember him clearly.

          Interviewing witnesses was actually the most frustrating part of the hunt. Charlie was either Caucasian or Asian. He was either fat or short. He had (according to their recorded information of him) dyed his hair with every colour of the rainbow. He was even blind at some point. He has jilted lovers left and right, some women still pining for him and some men calling him “a tight bitch”. If Jaehyun had to describe him, he could only say “Either Caucasion or Asian, not blind and a man.”

          “Alright, so here’s how it goes.” Jaehyun rolled up his sleeves, showing off his muscular arms. “The international poker tournament will be held over the course of 5 days, starting tomorrow. Lucas is in charge of surveillance inside the CCTV room. He’ll be on the lookout for anyone suspicious in the casino. Jennie, you will be with the tournament crew looking over the VIP listing. I want to know every rich billionaire that steps in this place. Johnny, you have the rest of the crew as your eyes and ears throughout the venue. If anyone knows anything or hear anything suspicious, let me know immediately.”

          “Got it.” Lucas nodded. Jaehyun went into more details, further briefing his team on what to do if Charlie Kim was spotted.

          “We have been chasing him for years now. We missed him by a hair in Bangkok, we missed him in London but this time we’re one step ahead. We KNOW he will be here.” Jaehyun said. “Let’s get this son of a bitch.”

          The tournament was to be held in the glamorous Caesar’s Palace in Las Vegas. One floor of the casino would be open to the public but Jaehyun wasn’t too interested in that. He had his eyes on the second floor for VIPs. This is where the truly rich would come. Security was expected to be tight but Charlie Kim could come as a billionaire or some sort and no one would know.

          “Can you believe it?” Johnny said, clinking his beer with Jaehyun at a nearby bar. “Sometime next week, we’ll be heroes of the nation.”

          “It’s not the award.”Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s the justice.”

          “Cut the crap. As if you haven’t been eyeing that Mercedes in the showroom we drive by everyday.”

          “Okay so the money is one thing, it’s just…” Jaehyun rubbed his hands. “I just can’t wait to even see his face. I have been after this man for my whole career and I don’t even know his name. Fuck.”

          “I know. The suspense is intense.”

          “This man has strung me along for years. I can’t sleep at night because of him. I can’t do anything without thinking of him.”

          “Chill bro. He’s a wanted criminal, not an ex-lover.”

          “I can’t help it.” Jaehyun fisted. “I just can’t wait to get my hands on him.”

          “What are you going to do about it?”

          Jaehyun shrugged. “I’ll know when I get there.”

*******************

          There wasn’t much to say about Las Vegas. It was exactly as Jaehyun expected. Large, loud and over crowded with tourists. He walked around the casino of the Caesar casino, checking out all the guests, the slot machines and the table games.

          “No sign of anyone suspicious.” Yeri said as she passed by him in her waitress costume.

          “Not yet.” Jaehyun whispered back. “The high rollers have yet to arrive.”

          The VIP gamblers would not arrive until later that night. Jaehyun was under the guise as one of the VIP coordinators for the tournament. His years of studying abroad in the US definitely helped him with his English accent, and he knew enough curse words to tell if someone was effectively drunk or losing his money.

          “Okay Jennie.” Jaehyun whispered into his earpiece. He looked down from the balcony at the undercover officer standing at the entrance of the casino, waiting to greet their VIPs. “You know what to do.”

          “I got it.” She said, just in time for the first limousine to arrive. A beautiful model with slim legs stepped out. “Miss Lisa Manoban! Welcome to the Caesar Casino.” She smiled.

          What followed next was a famous athlete, several tech moguls, a few rappers and some film producers. Jaehyun recognized most of them, which meant they couldn’t have been Charlie. Jaehyun watched as the guests slowly roll in one by one in expensive clothing as they prepared to gamble at least 1 million dollars.

          “Mr. Kim!” Jaehyun reeled at the name and instantly looked down. Jennie was shaking hands with a tall blonde-haired man with a very sweet smile. Jaehyun checked the roster in his hand. There was only one Kim and it was Kim Jungwoo, the heir to the a large food and beverage company back in South Korea. He stepped out with another man by his side and both of them bowed politely at Jennie as they stepped into the casino.

          “Welcome everyone!!” Mr. Park Chanyeol, host of the celebrity tournament greeted them all warmly as they stepped into the VIP gambling area. “It is so nice to have all of you here today.”

          Jaehyun was keeping his eyes open for Kim Jungwoo. He was the only Asian celebrity at the party, and hence the only fitting suspect to be Charlie Kim. Jaehyun’s eyes fell on the man beside him and his heart stopped.

          Jungwoo’s partner was beautiful. Tall (almost as tall as he was), pale skin glistening under the lights and beautiful almond shaped eyes. His hair had streaks of dark blue in them and he was dressed handsomely in a blue blazer, matching pants and a silver hoop dangling from his hair.

          “Who is that?” He mumbled.

          “That’s Kim Doyoung, Jungwoo’s friend and alleged boyfriend.” Johnny hissed into his earpiece, loud enough to jolt Jaehyun and make him rip the earpiece in pain.

          “What the fuck?!”

          “Sorry.” Johnny apologized. “I don’t know how to turn this thing down.”

          “How did you hear me and what do you mean by alleged?”

          “We are connected you dumb cow, and secondly I say alleged because the two of them are supposed to be together but you know how rich people are. They say one thing today and mean another the next.”

          “So he’s single?”

          “Keep it in your fucking pants Jung. You too Lucas, stop staring through the CCTV. It’s creepy as fuck.”

          “That’s my job!!!”

          Jaehyun decided to tune his two bickering colleagues out as he slowly approached the table where Jungwoo was sitting. Jungwoo didn’t seem like he knew much about poker so Doyoung was guiding him. Jaehyun narrowed his eyebrows.

          Either he wasn’t Charlie or he was really good at playing dumb.

          Or maybe Charlie doesn’t even know poker.

          Jaehyun made his rounds, exchanging small talk with some of the guests but his eyes never left Jungwoo’s table. Doyoung got up after an hour or so and headed to the bar.

          “I need some details on Kim Jungwoo and Kim Doyoung. A full background analysis in 6 hours.” He ordered Jennie over the earpiece.

          “6 HOURS HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING…” Jaehyun tuned her out again as he walked straight over to Doyoung. He took in a deep breath as he approached him.

          “Need some help?” He asked in Korean.

          “Oh.” Doyoung looked up in surprise. “You can speak Korean.”

          “I’m the coordinator for this event.” Jaehyun introduced himself. “You can call me Jung.”

          “I’m Doyoung.” He smiled, shaking his hand. “And yes I did need some help. I was wondering if you can help me translate their drink menu.”

          “You should try their special cocktail. It’s the best.” Jaehyun smiled as he turned to the bartender and ordered the Caesar special. “Are you gambling today?”

          “Oh no. I don’t gamble.” He shook his head. “Jungwoo doesn’t either but it’s for a good cause. This event I mean.”

          “But you know how to play poker?” Jaehyun said. “I saw you teaching him.”

          “I picked it up from my friends but nothing special.” Doyoung said. “I think gambling is a sin.”

          “Are you religious?” Jaehyun asked.

          “Well no but,” Doyoung shrugged. “It’s just not my style.”

          “That’s true. There are plenty of other ways to sin.”

          “Yeah, why risk bankruptcy for it?” Doyoung laughed. Even his smile was beautiful and his laugh was melodic. Upon closer inspection Doyoung was a lot slimmer than expected. He did have broad shoulders but from the way his pants were nicked at the waist it indicated he was rather slender.

          Jaehyun loved small hips. Easier to grab when he fucks.

          “When did you get into Las Vegas?” Jaehyun asked, shaking his head to erase the image of his hands on Doyoung’s waist.

          “Just yesterday. We haven’t seen most of the sights yet. Maybe tomorrow.”

          “Will you be back here tomorrow?”

          “I’ll be here all week for the tournament.”

          Jungwoo called for Doyoung which meant he had to leave. Doyoung bowed politely at Jaehyun and thanked him for his help as he returned to Jungwoo’s side. Jaehyun sighed deeply as he slid his earpiece back in his ear.

          “That was pathetic. At least get his number.”

          “For fuck’s sake Johnny.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in him.”

          “Your Honour, from the way the defendant’s ears are red and the way his crotch sticks out, I can conclude he is indeed a liar liar pants on fire.”

          “This is why you failed law school Johnny.”

*******************

          Day 2 of the tournament. Day 1 was tame. Everything seemed to be normal, just as Jaehyun suspected. Charlie would not make his first move on the first day. Too obvious. Charlie’s MO was more “sweep in and claim the big prize” kind. The final round with the largest pool at stake was on the last day, which meant Jaehyun had effectively 4 more days to figure out who Charlie was.

          “Kim Doyoung.” Lucas read to Jaehyun as they set up shop in their hotel room across the Caesar where the rest of the guests were staying. “He is a lawyer working for Jungwoo’s family company. They first met in a company event, started seeing each other more often and that’s that. Nothing special. Great guy, went into a good university, started working. Nothing suspicious. If anything he sounds boring.”

          “Not to Jaehyun.” Johnny teased. “Someone was a little enamoured yesterday.”

          “You are such a hypocrite. I say nothing about all the female police officers you fuck in the men’s room and this is the thanks I get?”

          Johnny flipped him off as he turned his back and continued talking to Lucas. Jaehyun walked over to the window where he could see directly into the Caesar pool. Two tall, Asian men were walking out and Jaehyun’s back straightened right away.

          Jungwoo was talking to one of the rappers from the night before. Doyoung said something as well before slowly shrugging off his shirt. Now this was something worth looking at.

          Jaehyun took out his binoculars and watched as Doyoung removed his shirt, revealing a beautiful pale body with firm chests and slim abs. He stretched himself a little before stepping into the pool for a quick swim.

          “I was thinking maybe we should have someone tail Jungwoo and Doyoung. They are the only two Asians so the most likely…” Johnny went on.

          Doyoung swam two laps before he stopped to take a break. Jungwoo bent down to kiss Doyoung in the pool, his lips licking his sensually. Jaehyun could feel a pit of acid boiling in his stomach.

          “The arena that is opened to the public seems relatively harmless. I…” Lucas continued.

          Jaehyun watched as Doyoung stepped out of the pool, water dripping down his body. He licked his own dry lips as Doyoung took a towel to rub his body dry. His skin seemed to just shine in the light and his hair was slicked back handsomely. He wondered what that skin would look like up close, or even better, covered with red marks.

          “Hello. Earth to Jung Jaehyun.” Lucas called.

          “Huh?” Jaehyun mumbled back.

          “We were just discussing our next plan. Did you even hear any of that?”

          “Yeah.” He lied. He ignored Johnny’s judgemental gaze as he returned to the window.

          _Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. God damn it Charlie. Who are you?_

          Later that night at 7pm, Jaehyun and Johnny returned to the casino. Jaehyun went through the winner’s list and scoreboard from the night before. Jungwoo did not win much and was placed around the middle of the scoreboard. The first place was a rapper with what looked like diamonds in his teeth and the betting pool was at 6 million dollars.

          Charlie wouldn’t strike yet. 6 million dollars isn’t enough for him.

          The second day of the tournament began. Jungwoo seemed to have found his skill but not much luck. Two rounds in and he lost twice. He stopped smiling and asked for more whiskey but he didn’t stop playing. Doyoung was tired of him and went back to their bar again.

          “Not much luck today.” Jaehyun said.

          “It’s affecting him. All of this is making him play worse.”

          “Did something happen?”

          Doyoung didn’t want to say anything at first. “We had a fight.”

          “What’s wrong?”

          “Long story.”

          Jaehyun didn’t probe. Instead he offered Doyoung another drink, to which he was certainly grateful for.

          “Perhaps he would play better if you were by his side.”

          “I doubt it. Right now I just want to be alone.”

          Could Doyoung possibly be unhappy with his relationship? It was something Jaehyun didn’t dare speculate. Who was he to judge anyways? “Have you seen much of Vegas then?”

          “That’s the thing. I haven’t had the chance to even step out of this place.” Doyoung said. “Do you know much of Vegas then?”

          “There’s the Hoover Dam and…”

          A sharp cry came from Jungwoo’s table. Looks like he was finally winning again. Enough to keep him alive but nowhere near the prize pool. It would be just like Charlie. Lay low and lose a couple before coming in to sweep it all up.

          If Jaehyun was 30% sure of Jungwoo being Charlie before this, he was now at least 50%.

          “You are oddly interested in him.” Doyoung pointed out. “You have been watching him all night.”

          “The only Asian in the room aside from me, you and a bunch of croupiers.” Jaehyun sniggered. “Are you jealous?”

          “Frankly, yes.”

          “I won’t steal him from you.”

          “It’s not you I’m jealous of.”

          _Hang on… does that mean…_

          Jungwoo let out another loud cry as he won again. He turned to Doyoung who simply turned his back on him and focused on Jaehyun. Jaehyun noted the sharp glare he was receiving from Jungwoo and gulped. He certainly hoped he wasn’t going to cause further trouble between them.

          But it was so hard NOT to be attracted to Doyoung. He somehow managed to show up at the tournament looking even more stunning than the night before. He was wearing a silk shirt that clung and framed his body perfectly, the buttons opened just enough to show off his beautiful neckline and collarbones. Jaehyun found his eyes drawn to the long expanse of his slender neck. He couldn’t help but imagine how beautiful it would look with his lips over it, or maybe even his fingers.

          “Now you’re staring at me.” Doyoung smirked.

          “I can’t stare at your boyfriend so I have to stare at someone.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

          “If that’s the case,” Doyoung got up from his seat with his drink in his hand as he leaned into to Jaehyun’s ear. “You better keep your eyes on me then.”

          Every single word of that sentence made Jaehyun’s blood flow south. Doyoung turned around and headed to the bathroom. His jeans clung to his bottom snugly, highlighting his slim waist and plump bottom. Jaehyun felt his heart pump faster and he knew he was done for. He grabbed the extra whiskey on the counter and chugged it down.

          _Fuck._

*******************

“How is Jungwoo doing on the leaderboard?” Lucas asked Jaehyun the next morning over breakfast.

          “Just barely managed to make it to the next round. His luck got better in the second half but still he lost a large amount.”

          “I heard the pool is up to 15 million now.” Johnny said, chewing on his breakfast sausage.

          “We still have the last day. Have patience.” Jaehyun said. “I’m fairly certain about Jungwoo being Charlie. He fits the MO and the description.”

          “Me too. I’ve sent men to shadow him.” Johnny said.

          “Hyung, that’s quite a bit of coffee you are drinking.” Lucas asked as Jaehyun  chugged down his second cup.

          “I didn’t’ get much sleep last night.” Jaehyun confessed.

          “How could you when you were in the shower for half the night?” Johnny sipped his coffee. “I don’t know what you are washing but I don’t think you are completely clean.”

          Jaehyun shoved him roughly. Lucas was genuinely confused as he stared at him “Wait what?”

          “Jaehyun has the hots for someone.”

          “From the tournament?!” Lucas gasped, looking and sounding scandalised. “Don’t tell me. Is it Doyoung?”

          “It’s not Doyoung, it’s _Doyoung baby…ah…fuck…”_

“That’s it Johnny Seo. Pack your bags, you are moving out tonight.” Jaehyun snapped.

          “Fine by me. At least I don’t have to listen to you touch your buddy while thinking of someone else’s boyfriend in the shower. The shower noises really don’t over the noise as well as you think.”

          “Fuck off.” Jaehyun flipped him off as he stood up from the table and stormed away. He was as angry as he was embarrassed. Okay he knew he wasn’t subtle last night and he did let his emotions get the better of him but that didn’t mean he felt good about it.

          Not entirely at least. There was something dirty and forbidden about this desire. Doyoung was taken, whether happily or not was a different story but he wasn’t available. Yet all the signs pointed that Doyoung was at least interested in Jaehyun. The subtle smiles, flirty words, the way he purposely sashayed his hips and the way he managed to catch Jaehyun’s eye across the room.

          _Get your fucking head together. You are here for Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie._

          On the third day of the tournament, Jungwoo’s luck seemed to be improving. He won his first and third round, climbing up the leader board steadily. He seemed to be doing well and everyone was anticipating Jungwoo could make the jump from the bottom to at least the top 8.

          Jaehyun was supposed to at least feign interest, but Doyoung walked in dressed in a black rocker t-shirt and a leather jacket and all Jaehyun could think was _fuck fuck fuck fuck I want to fuck him._

           “You look very handsome today.” Jaehyun praised.

           “Thank you.” Doyoung grinned. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

           “This?” he looked down at his plain grey suit. “It’s practically a uniform.”

           “Nothing wrong with that. I love a man in a uniform.” Doyoung grinned. “There’s something sexy about it.”

           “Got a kink?” Jaehyun teased.

           “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Doyoung smirked, helping himself to his drink as he turned to the bartender. “Get this man next to me a drink too.”

           “This is refreshing.” Jaehyun smiled. “I’ve never been hit on by a customer.”

           “Bullshit.” Doyoung almost spat out. “You roam the floor looking like this and you’re telling me nobody has tried to grope you?”

          Jaehyun has been groped before, but mainly in combat and he didn’t want to say that. “I’m very understated.” was all he said.

          “Too bad.” Doyoung circled the rim of his glass with his finger. “I know I wouldn’t be able to resist.”

           “Is that why you’re buying me a drink? Can’t resist me?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

          Doyoung didn’t seem fazed by that. He tipped his head back cockily as he raised the glass to his lips. He kept his eyes on Jaehyun as he licked the rim of the glass, his head falling back slowly to show off his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

          _This son of a bitch knows what he is doing._

           “What do you think you’re doing?” Jaehyun asked.

           “I don’t know.” Doyoung shrugged, feigning innocence. “What do you think I’m doing?”

           “I think.” Jaehyun came closer, one hand resting on the back of his stool as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I think you’re trying to get me to fuck you.”

          What came next was not what he expected.

           “Is it working?” Doyoung grinned.

           “You have a boyfriend.” Jaehyun repeated. For him, and for himself.

           “Let’s not talk about him. This is between you and me.” Doyoung got off his chair but not before fingering the lapel of Jaehyun’s coat. “If I want something, I will get it.”

           “And how will I know?”

           “That’s for you to find out.” Doyoung smirked. “What’s the fun in teasing if I just tell you everything?” he left the table to find Jungwoo, who was in a very jubilant mood over his victory. The casino was starting to smell like smoke and cheap air freshener to get rid of the cigarette smoke. Doyoung plopped down on Jungwoo’s lap, where the latter was too engrossed in his match to pay much attention, but he welcomed him with an arm around his lap. All night long Doyoung made eye contact with Jaehyun whenever he could, giving him small smiles and lusty gazes. Once, when Jungwoo’s hand reached for Doyoung’s lap, Doyoung lazily dragged Jungwoo’s hand over his thighs, coming close to his crotch before resting on it. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as if he was trying to suppress a moan.

          All this while he knew Jaehyun was watching.

          _Cut the crap Jung. You’re supposed to be here for Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie._

          Doyoung closed his eyes and finished the rest of his drink. He was supposed to stay sober but he couldn’t help but order another drink. He knew this mission was going to be a challenge, but nothing so far was happening as he expected.

*******************

          Day 4 of the tournament and Jaehyun could feel a little doubt. His men who shadowed Jungwoo said Jungwoo hadn’t left the vicinity of the casino. He mostly shared drinks with his fellow rich friends, did some swimming or just plain lazing around. Lucas said they didn’t see anything suspicious. Jaehyun ordered them to keep watch just in case, but a small seed of doubt was indeed planted in him.

          Charlie had been unusually quiet. No police reports of stolen things (nothing material at least) and no one reported any signs of trickery. Either Charlie hadn’t made his move yet or they were wrong, and if they were it would cost the police department thousands in airfare, hotel fee, resources and even time. Jaehyun hoped they weren’t wrong.

           “How is it you look worse now then when we began?” Johnny asked as they gathered hours before the tournament.

           “Travelling takes a toll on your body.”

           “You should actually try sleep instead of, you know, jacking off to your fantasies.”

           “Are you kidding me? If I don’t jack off that’s when I don’t get any sleep.” Jaehyun massaged his temples as the casino crew swept the floor. “Jesus.”

           “Man you really got it hard for this guy huh?” Johnny teased. “Figuratively and literally.”

           “It’s so weird. I’ve never been like this before.” Jaehyun said. “You know me. You know I’m not like that.”

          “I do.”

          “I don’t understand.” Jaehyun sighed. “I just... I can’t get him off my mind.”

          “Sexual attraction has no rhyme or reason.” Johnny patted his back sympathetically. “Remember Ten?”

           “Oh yeah. The drug trafficker.”

           “We had to get his help on a case we were working on in Japan. I swear to god I knew he was a criminal and I tried to brainwash myself, but before I knew I had him bent over the kitchen sink and...”

           “I know, please spare me the details.”

           “The point is there’s nothing wrong with how you feel. It’s all very natural.” Johnny said. “We work 24 hours, 6 days a week on standby and our lives are always in danger. It’s the adrenaline. Maybe it clouds our judgement of what a real relationship is.”

           “Yeah. We have our hormones mixed up.”

           “He’s your Charlie.” Johnny laughed. “Except hornier.”

           “Don’t look now but I think the party’s starting.” The usual VIP guests started coming in early. Doyoung and Jungwoo actually arrived separately, the latter bringing a young female on his arm. Doyoung didn’t seem too bothered, in fact he was smiling wider than usual. This time he was dressed in a pink satin shirt underneath a black top and he didn’t seem to give a fuck that Jungwoo was bringing another woman.

           “You’re not ticked your boyfriend is bringing a woman?” Jaehyun asked him.

           “Nope.” Doyoung shook his head. “It’s complicated.”

           “So this isn’t an ordinary relationship?”

           “Nothing about me is ordinary.”

          _Truer words couldn’t have been said._

           “Let’s not talk about him.” Doyoung said. “Join me for a drink.”

           “You know I wouldn’t say no. Especially if you are paying.”

          Doyoung and Jaehyun chatted as the tournament went on. Jaehyun did not forget to look at Jungwoo, who was more focused on the game more than ever. The lady he came in with had long disappeared. Today’s match would make the prize pool almost 80 million dollars, double of last year’s pool.

           “It’s rude to stare.” Doyoung said.

           “Oh?”

           “At someone else.” Doyoung cupped his chin and pulled it back so that Jaehyun was looking back at him. “Didn’t I say you better keep your eyes on me?”

           “I had to take a break.” Jaehyun laughed. “My eyes can only take so much beauty before it goes blind.”

           “Cheesy.” Doyoung rolled his eyes but he smiled a little. Doyoung leaned in closer to him and Jaehyun got a good whiff of his cologne. He smelled just as good as he looks.

          _He smells good enough to eat._

           “Tell me, is there a woman in your life?”

           “No.”

           “Is there a man in your life?”

           “No.” Jaehyun chuckled. “This job is a lonely one.”

           “That’s sad.” Doyoung pouted. “You look like you could use some company.”

           “Are you offering?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

           “I’m yours all night.” Doyoung grinned. He put a hand on his arm and leaned in closer. “You can have your way with me.”

           “That’s a very dangerous proposal.” Jaehyun gulped.

           “I live for danger.” Doyoung said. “You look like someone who thrives from it.”

          Jaehyun huffed. _If only you knew._

           “If you’re looking for someone to make your boyfriend jealous,” Jaehyun said when Doyoung’s hand started crawling further up his arm. “You’ll be sorry you chose me.”

           “I’m not interested in getting anyone jealous.” Doyoung smirked. “I’m interested in what I want.”

          _Fine. If you want to play it that way, let’s play._ Jaehyun pulled Doyoung closer to wrap an arm around his slim waist. Up close Doyoung was even more beautiful. His eyelashes were long and his lips were a beautiful sweet pink. He smelled absolutely intoxicating and it took everything in Jaehyun to not just bury his nose in the crook of his neck and inhale him.

          The two of them flirted a little bit, both not apart for further than a few inches. Doyoung laughed in his ear at his jokes and Jaehyun grinned when he saw some of the patrons turn to look at them. He couldn’t help but feel a small glimmer of pride.

           “Keep the flirting to a minimum boss.” Johnny whispered into his earpiece. “You are on a fucking mission.”

           “What’s that?” Doyoung asked when Jaehyun fiddled with his earpiece.

           “Nothing.” he said. “Itchy ear.”

          A sharp cry came from the casino floor. An angry man with a beard stood up and flung his cards on the table. “Fucking rip off!!” he seethed. “All of you!!”

           “What just happened?”

           “Your boyfriend just made it to the finals.” Jaehyun said. Jungwoo was clearly shocked by that man’s outburst but he grinned.

           “At least someone’s happy.”

           “And you aren’t?”

          Doyoung didn’t say anything. He looked at Jungwoo and back at him again. “Tournament is over. I have to go.”

          “Right.” Jaehyun nodded. Doyoung paused for a little bit to give him a small peck on the cheek. “Think about me.” He said before winking and walking away.

          It was very hard NOT to think about Doyoung that night. Jaehyun laid down on his bed, tissues in his hand while his cock lay flaccid against the sheets. He was panting heavily as his heart beat slowed to a minimum. Johnny had enough sense to leave him alone that night. It was fair because he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

          Jaehyun grabbed a bottle of water by his table and gulped it down. Tomorrow was their last day and they had to nab Charlie. Everything was riding on it. His career, the country’s reputation as well as his own, his obsession with the criminal mastermind. Whether he caught him or not, tomorrow would be the breaking point.

_Charlie Kim. I don’t care who the fuck you are but I’m going to nail you._

_You are mine._

*******************

          Day 5 of the tournament and the tension in the air was different. The prize pool was now at 90 million dollars, the largest it has ever been in the casino’s history. Kim Jungwoo was in the top 5 and his odds at winning weren’t bad. This final round was going to be the longest, with 5 rounds and the winner is the best of 5. Jungwoo would need at least 3 rounds under his belt to win the prize pool.

          Or he could lose and somehow steal the money. That would be more Charlie-like.

          “I don’t think anyone is breathing.” Johnny said. All eyes were on the 5 players at the round table. Jungwoo loosened the bow tie around his neck as his eyes focused on his cards, looking up briefly at his opponents. One of them smoked a fat cigar and had a smirk permanently imprinted. Aside from small breathing noises, the room was as silent as a tomb.

          “Are all the men in place?” Jaehyun whispered.

          “Yes. At your command.”

          “Keep your eyes on the room. Charlie could strike at any time.”

          Johnny nodded and shifted away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun watched the game from his place by the bar, feeling the thick tension enveloping him like a glove. Jungwoo was focused on the game when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, massaging it gently.

          “Take it easy.” The soft voice said. It was Doyoung, dressed in a dark green sweater and blue jeans.

          “I’m okay.”

          Doyoung caught Jaehyun’s eyes on him and he smiled a little. His hands immediately left Jungwoo’s shoulders as he ran to Jaehyun’s side.

          “Fuck this tension is suffocating.” He said.

          It was indeed. Jaehyun had been in some uncomfortable positions where his life hung at the balance but nothing could compare to this moment. No one was even moving. One of the competitors threw down a card and everyone at the table gasped.

          “I need to get away from this.”

          “To where?” Jaehyun asked.

          “My room. Why don’t you come up? I’ll get you a drink from one of Jungwoo’s fancy collection.”

          “Hold the fuck up Jung Jaehyun.” Johnny whispered in his earpiece. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

          “Hold the fort.”

          “EXCUSE ME I DON’T THINK SO I…” Johnny screeched before Jaehyun heard a thud and another voice come on.

          “Go get him tiger.” Lucas said.

          Jaehyun followed Doyoung out of the casino and into his hotel room. He wasn’t expecting much and he decided it was better not to (maybe he just wants a drink, it’s not always about sex).

          “I’ll just be in the bathroom for a bit.” Doyoung said, opening the door for Jaehyun to step into. The hotel suite was as luxurious as it can get: four post king size bed with satin sheets, a bottle of champagne and a view of Las Vegas.

          “Okay.” Jaehyun checked the bottle and was glad to find that it was half empty. He poured some into two glasses so that he could offer Doyoung when he came out of the bathroom. He removed the ring on his index finger just as he heard the water running in the bathroom.

          “Hey Doyoung, do you like…” Jaehyun gasped when he felt a strong arm pull his elbow. He spun around and Doyoung pushed him towards the vanity, wrapping his arms around him and smashing his lips against his immediately. Jaehyun was stunned for a few seconds but was quick to regain composure as he felt Doyoung’s tongue on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and let Doyoung’s tongue meet his, both muscle fighting for dominance. Jaehyun quickly grabbed Doyoung’s ass, causing the latter to moan into the kiss. It was hot and fiery, both men fighting to be in control. Jaehyun slowly pushed him back and Doyoung spun him around, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him immediately.

          “Doyoung.” Jaehyun was breathless as Doyoung stripped himself, revealing his gorgeous body that sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. “The tournament…”

          “Fuck that.” Doyoung smiled, hands reaching for Jaehyun’s jacket. “I have something else to do.”

          “On the contrary,” Jaehyun flipped the both of them around. Doyoung yelped a little as he landed on his back with Jaehyun on top of him, shedding off his shirt. “I’ll be the one doing you.”

          “Fuck.” Doyoung’s hands reached to touch him, hands resting on his chest and swirling around his hard nipples. “You are so hot.”

          “We can’t be up here too long.”

          “I know and I don’t care. I want you in me.”

          “Doyoung…” Jaehyun gasped, hips moving against Doyoung’s as they rubbed their crotches together through the material of their pants. Jaehyun lifted himself up to remove his pants while he flipped Doyoung onto his front, hastily pulling down his jeans and his briefs to reveal a plump, pale ass. Jaehyun’s hands massaged the two globes, prying and pushing them as Doyoung moaned.

          “Jung…” Doyoung’s hips grinded against the sheets. “Fuck…”

          “Such a pretty ass.” Jaehyun slapped the right ass cheek, leaving a small red handprint. “I bet it tastes good.”

          “Ah…ah…” Doyoung breathed when Jaehyun’s tongue circled his hole, his hot breath sending sparks up his spine and towards his already hard cock. Jaehyun licked and lapped around it, coating it with as much spit as possible. He slid one finger in without much effort, circling and prying Doyoung’s hole to open as wide as possible.

          “Fuck…more…”

          “Can you take it?”

          “Yes. Yes fuck I can take it.” Doyoung’s breath hitched as he felt a second finger, and then a third. It filled him up so beautifully as Jaehyun’s fingers started pumping in and out, curving at an angle to find his prostrate. The pleasure was so intense. Doyoung started humping his hips, trying to feel more of Jaehyun’s touch. Jaehyun pressed him against the bed and pulled his fingers out, making him whine at the loss.

          “You are so beautiful.” Jaehyun kissed his naked shoulder, grinding the length of his hard cock against the groove of Doyoung’s ass. “Mine. Mine to wreck.”

          “Fuck me Jung please.” Doyoung pleaded. “I can’t take it anymore. I wanted you since the day we met.”

          “That long huh?” Jaehyun checked the clock. He knew he didn’t have long before everyone would notice the two of them were missing. “We’ve got 15 more minutes.”

          “Please let me ride you.” Doyoung asked.

          “Since you asked.” Jaehyun laid down on the pillows as Doyoung crawled in between his legs, hands gripping his hard cock. He saw the way Doyoung’s eye glistened at his cock and he smirked. “Handsome fella isn’t he?”

          “I bet he’s going to feel so good in me.” Doyoung licked his lips, kissing the tip sensually, tongue circling as he bobbed his head a little. His long fingers stroked what his mouth couldn’t reach, grabbing some more saliva and coating it with slick.

          “Slowly-FUCK!” Jaehyun shrieked a little when Doyoung sank down onto Jaehyun’s cock without even giving himself time to adjust. He moaned at the sensation of Jaehyun’s hard cock rubbing against his walls, filling him up to the brim. He loved this, he loved it so much.

          “Baby you’re so tight.” Jaehyun’s hips thrusted to meet his. Doyoung’s eyes rolled back into his head, lips parted as he moaned senselessly. The heat was invigorating as Jaehyun’s thrusts met Doyoung’s bounce, the sound of skin slapping against one another filling the room.

          “Fuck fuck fuck…” Doyoung cursed when Jaehyun’s cock angled to meet his prostate and he saw stars. He reached down to touch his own cock and hissed at how sensitive it was. “I’m coming…”

          “Not yet.” Jaehyun pounded into the heat, sighing and panting at the way Doyoung’s walls contracted around him, giving him pleasure as his tight hole swallowed him like a vice.

          “I can’t…” Doyoung pleaded. “So close…”

          “Come.” Jaehyun ordered, hands helping Doyoung to stroke his own cock, coming all over his chest.

          “Doyoung, shit I…”

          “Come in me please.” Doyoung bounced, moaning wantonly. “I want your cum in me.”

          Jaehyun felt his climax explode over him as he groaned, spilling his seed in Doyoung. Doyoung sighed in satisfaction at the warm semen in his body. He got off Jaehyun, ran a finger to the slick that was now dripping out of his hole and down his thighs.

          “So warm.” He said, sticking a finger in his mouth. “So tasty.”

          “Doyoung…” Jaehyun panted. He checked the clock and panicked. “The tournament.”

          “Stay.”

          “I can’t. As much as I want to fuck you until you lose your voice, we have to go down.”

          Doyoung got off the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. The two of them hurried downstairs, just in time for the final round. The situation was tense and Johnny eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t.”

          “I did.”

          “How…”

          “Talk later. It’s time to bust this joint.”

          “Wait, you know who…”

          “Now Johnny.”

          The players were down to their last card. Jungwoo pulled out a royal flush and he bounced up and down. “YES!!!! I AM THE WINNER!!!”

          He was expecting fireworks, cheers and confetti. Instead, several policemen burst into the room, surrounding the table as Lucas and Johnny grabbed Jungwoo and Doyoung from behind, slapping handcuffs on their wrists.

          “What the fuck!” Jungwoo yelped.

          “You’re under arrest for swindling, theft and embezzlement of more than 300 million dollars. There is also arson, witness tampering and a long list of other crimes you need to atone for.” Jaehyun said.

          “This is ridiculous!! I am…”

          “Not you, although you will be held as an accomplice.” Jaehyun said, turning to Doyoung. “Right, Charlie?”

          Johnny and Lucas’s jaw dropped in shock while everyone else in the room gasped in horror as Jennie tried to push them further away.

          “Wh…what are you talking about?” Doyoung asked, his eyes wide. “Who’s Charlie?”

          “You are.” Jaehyun reached into Doyoung’s pocket and grabbed his phone. “I had some time to look through this. Explain why you have the names and bank account details of every single VIP in this room in there.”

          The look on Doyoung’s face shifted from horror to anger. He writhed against the cuffs as he glared at him. “You bitch.”

          “Take him away boys.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung and Jungwoo were whisked away by the undercover policemen. Jungwoo was writhing and screaming, curses spilling from his lips like a waterfall. Doyoung was calm and composed, but he didn’t stop himself from glaring at Jaehyun.

          “How did you…” Lucas turned to Jaehyun. “I thought…”

          “It was by coincidence.” Jaehyun admitted. “I was looking through his phone for evidence against Jungwoo but I found evidence against him instead. It makes sense. Let Jungwoo be the scapegoat while he does all the dirty work.”

          “So we got him! We got our man!”

          “Not exactly.” Jaehyun shook his head. “This proves that Jungwoo was working with him. He must have accomplices.”

          “Jaehyun’s right. There must be more than one of them involved.” Johnny said. “We have to figure out who they are. We caught the head of the snake but his tail is still alive.”

          “He’s not going to spill during the interrogation.” Lucas said. “This is Charlie Kim we’re talking about. If he managed to evade him for years what makes you think he’s going to spill the beans now?”

          “I don’t know but we have to try.” Jaehyun said. Lucas nodded and went off to the police station where Jungwoo and Doyoung were held. Johnny eyed his long-time friend and colleague.

          “You slept with him.”

          “I did not.” Jaehyun lied.

          “You made your entire arrest with your zipper down.”

          “Fuck why didn’t you…”

          “I was kidding.” Johnny smirked. “You did sleep with him.”

          “You wanted to get him or not?”

          “Did you have fun?”

          “Now is not the time Johnny.”

          “Fine.” Johnny shrugged. “Be that way. Let’s just see how you get when you are faced with your obsession in a small stuffy room with only a camera and a set of handcuffs.” He watched Jaehyun’s face turn a little pink and he grinned. “This is what porn is made of my friend.”

*******************

          “You really couldn’t afford more comfortable handcuffs?” Was the first thing Doyoung said when Jaehyun entered the interrogation room with him. He brought him a glass of water (don’t know why but it’s usual police courtesy). He knew Lucas and Johnny were watching and that everything they said was to be recorded. He looked up at the camera and raised an eyebrow.

          Here he is. Eye to eye with the man he risked his whole career for. The man who drove him from one country to another, hunting him like a dope-sniffing dog. The man who’s criminal details are pasted on a large board for the whole department to see. Jaehyun couldn’t decide whether he was actually elated. If anything he was a little nervous. His entire department was watching him interrogate this man.

          And it didn’t make him feel better that a little over two hours ago he was ramming his cock in his ass.

          “I’m sorry the conditions are not to your liking.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes sarcastically. “But we don’t exactly give our criminals the VIP treatment.”

          “Sad.” Doyoung leaned forward, a cheeky grin imprinted on his lips. “This could all be over so much quickly if you treated me better.”

          “So you’ll tell me who your accomplices are?”

          Doyoung scoffed so loudly as he folded his arms and hiked his legs on the table. “Fuck you.”

          “Get your legs off the table.”

          “No.”

          “Don’t make me lay my hands on you.”

          “You already did.” Doyoung smirked. “And had fun doing it.”

          Jaehyun slammed his fist on the table and pushed his legs down. Doyoung simply scoffed at him.

          “This isn’t funny.” Jaehyun seethed. “I want to know exactly how you did it, who else is working with you and…”

          “Settle down, one question at a time.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake you’re sweating like a bulldog.”

          “I am through playing games.” Jaehyun said. “We have been looking for you for years Doyoung, or shall I say, Charlie. Is that even your real name?”

          “My real name is disgusting. Charlie was the name I used in church.”

          “Fit for sinning apparently.”

          “You wouldn’t notice a Charlie. No one notices a Charlie. That’s what makes me so good at what I do.”

          Jaehyun disagreed. He noticed him. How could you not? The gaze in Doyoung’s eyes had changed. He was no longer docile and sweet, the ex-boyfriend of a rich heir who doesn’t do anything but look pretty. He glared at him and Jaehyun could see a spark of ingenuity behind them mixed with a hint of madness. This was the man who evaded him, who lived for the thrill of breaking rules and a dangerous lifestyle. He looked so cocky and confident, so much so that Jaehyun wanted to slap him.

          He wanted nothing more than to turn him around, tear down his jeans and slap his ass so hard it would make him cry. Jaehyun ignored the throbbing sensation in his pants.

          “Let’s start with how you did it.”

          “Did what?”

          “One of my colleagues received a report from billionaire who said that 8.9 million dollars have been siphoned from his account under a mysterious transaction in the Cayman Islands.” Jaehyun said. “Sound familiar?”

          “I’ve heard of the islands.” Doyoung shrugged. “Nice weather.”

          “So is this how you want to play it?” Jaehyun said. “Cat and mouse?”

          “Aren’t you having fun?” Doyoung leaned forward, handcuff jingling. “I saw those pictures you have in your office when I passed by. You have been obsessed with me since the beginning haven’t you? I’m the one who keeps you up at night aren’t I?”

           “You think you’re so smart.” Jaehyun was not one to back down. “Any maybe you are, considering you managed to evade capture for so many years now, but that’s where you are wrong. You just haven’t met your match. Well my name is Officer Jung Jaehyun, and I am your worst nightmare.”

           “So be it. It’s been a while since I had a little _fun_ with the other side.” Doyoung wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Might as well enjoy it.”

           “If you think you can seduce me again you are sorely mistaken.”

           “Again assumes I did anything in the first place.” Doyoung grinned. “I didn’t. You just couldn’t resist me.”

           “Don’t try to make this about me.” Jaehyun growled, his voice deeper than it already was. “Lest my memory serves me wrong, you attacked me first, straddled me, tried to take off my clothes and volunteered to pleasure yourself on my cock.”

          Doyoung uttered a small ‘shit’ but he didn’t seem flustered. He retracted back slowly, his hands still bound by the metal handcuffs. The tension between the two was unbearable. Either Jaehyun was going to kill him or fuck him first, just ANYTHING to erase this thick atmosphere engulfing them.

           “So, how do you want to do this?” Jaehyun asked him. “The hard way or the easy way?”

           “I’m bored with deciding.” Doyoung yawned dramatically. “You pick. But hurry up, I’ve got a flight to catch.”

           “You’re not going anywhere.”

           “Oh baby.” Doyoung drawled, his eyes fluttered seductively as a cat like grin drew on his lips. “You haven’t done your research well enough have you?”

           “Jae.” Johnny pounded the door before opening it. “We have to let him go.”

           “WHAT!!!” Jaehyun shrieked. “No way!! We just got him.”

           “We have to. It’s the superintendent orders. Jungwoo’s father called him and ordered his release immediately.”

           “He isn’t fucking Kim Doyoung the lawyer! This is Charlie Kim!!!”

           “I’m sorry Jae but I’m just following orders.”

           “Atta boy.” Doyoung grinned as Johnny unlocked his handcuffs. “These were getting painful. The last time I was in one of these it was in a cheap motel in New York and the lady was a bad cocksucker.”

          Jaehyun’s hand balled up into fists by his side, clenching and unclenching painfully. Doyoung patted his cheek. “Don’t be so sad. We’ll see each other again.” he teased. “And if it makes you feel better,” he leaned in to whisper in his ears. “You’re the best fuck I’ve had in a while.”

          Jaehyun seethed and cursed at him mentally as Jungwoo and Doyoung were escorted from the police station. Jungwoo still acted like he had no idea what was going on. His chauffeur came to pick him up and Doyoung gave him a small kiss before getting into the limousine. He turned to Jaehyun one last time and smiled.

           “Goodbye Officer Jung.”

           “Fuck!!!” Jaehyun stormed back inside the police station, grabbed an empty soda can that was lying on the table and threw it against the wall. “Who the fuck made that call?!?!” he roared at Johnny and Lucas.

           “I had no idea.” Lucas said. “It was one of our young boys that got it. I took over and Superintendent Lee ordered for their immediate release.”

           “Fuck this shit do you know what just happened??!” Jaehyun was furious. “We HAD HIM!!! We had him in the palm of our hands and now he’s gotten away again!!!”

           “Relax Jae, we will get him again.” Johnny said. “Now we know what he looks like and his other alias. We know he possibly has a network and I made copies of the contents in his phone. We’ve come closer than before and next time we’ll nail him. No excuses.”

          Trying to pacify Jaehyun any further was obviously futile. Lucas and Johnny decided to leave him alone as he walked back into the interrogation room where he last held Doyoung, head in his hands as he groaned in frustration. He had him. He was so close.

          He thought about all the signs that dropped since the first day he met him. His apparent relationship with Jungwoo. How he seemed invisible but at the same time wide open for the world to see. It made sense. He made sure everyone’s attention was on Jungwoo so that he could do his dirty work. It actually made Jaehyun even angrier. If he had detected the signs earlier none of this wouldn’t have happened.

          He thought about Doyoung’s beautiful almond eyes. He thought about his gummy smile and long, pale neck. His small waist and plump ass. The swivel of his hips. The way his eyes rolled into the back of his head when he moaned. The feel of his skin against his, the curve of his ass meeting his cock and the fucked out expression he had with his hair a mess, fingers gripping his body to leave marks as he begged him to go faster.

          _“More...faster...ah...ahhh...”_

          Jaehyun clenched his fist tightly, feeling his blood rush down to his groin. He was resisting every muscle to not just throw Doyoung against the table and fuck him until he was begging for mercy. He wanted that sly smirk to be replaced with cries of desperation and for his body to shake underneath him as Jaehyun sunk him into a black hole of pleasure.

           “Lucas.” Jaehyun stormed into the surveillance room a few hours later. “All calls are recorded right?”

           “Yes.” Lucas nodded.

           “Play back Superintendent Lee’s call.”

          Lucas searched for the recorder and pressed play. Superintendent Lee was a huge, obese man with occasional breathing problems because he smoked like a freight train. A heavy breathing sound came on as he said “Listen here folks I don’t have time to argue with you. I want Kim Jungwoo and Kim Doyoung released from prison immediately. You made me interrupt my dinner with the Prime Minister and the shrimp is getting cold...”

           “Hold on.” Jaehyun said. “Did he say shrimp?”

           “Yeah.”

           “He can’t eat shrimp.” Jaehyun said. “He’s allergic.”

          The two of them stared at each other for a bit. Superintendent Lee can’t eat shrimp. So if he can’t, why was he eating it?

           “Shit. The call is fake.” Jaehyun grabbed his jacket. “We have to head to the airport NOW.”

           “Johnny!!!” Jaehyun called as he and Lucas rushed out. “Airport. Now!”

           “Wait why?”

           “The call is fake.” Jaehyun grabbed his gun from the shelf. “Bring your squad. We have to get him before he leaves the country!”

          6 police squad cars raced to the Las Vegas International Airport in the dead of night. Jaehyun, Lucas and Jungwoo rushed inside and head straight for one of the check-in counters. “Did anyone under the name Charlie Kim or Kim Doyoung check in?”

           “No.” the air stewardess shook her head.

           “Move over.” Lucas said to the security guards in the airport security room. “Lucas Wong, Korean Police Department.” the guards didn’t have anything to say as Lucas pushed them aside, pressing buttons as the 12 screens flashed before them.

           “We need something from the last 4 hours...” Jaehyun said, watching the screens for the two people they hunted.

           “There! With the blue cap!” Johnny pointed at the screen. A man with a blue cap was carrying luggage as he walked towards gate number 7. He managed to look up at the camera and Jaehyun screamed with relief.

           “That’s him!!”

          Being a police officer on the chase meant that you burn through and everyone else cleans up after you. Lucas, Jaehyun and Johnny rushed through the scanners without giving much thought, flashing their police badge everywhere. They found gate number7 and to its dismay it was close and the plane had left.

           “Fuck!” Lucas cursed.

           “Where was that flight headed?” Jaehyun asked the flight attendant who was closing the gate.

           “New Zealand.”

           “Shit.” Johnny sighed. “We missed them.”

           “Not for long.” Jaehyun said. “We know where they are headed and how they look like. That’s more than enough to go on. We need to raise an alert to Interpol right now.”

           “Excuse me.” the flight attendant raised her hand timidly. “Someone left this for you.” She handed Jaehyun a small poker card. It was the red five of hearts with a black line scribbled at the bottom:

          _Till next time. Charlie._

          Jaehyun scoffed. He tucked the card away and grinned.

          _Till next time indeed. And when it comes, you will be mine._

*******************

           “We did it!!!” Jungwoo grinned as he threw a huge duffel bag into a private jet. “Almost 100 million fucking dollars.”

           “And another 50 million in stocks.” Doyoung grinned.

           “Where’s the cash?” a thin Chinese man asked. Jungwoo unzipped the duffel bag and tossed a roll of bills at him, hitting him in the face. The Chinese man sniffed it and sighed happily. “Fuck this is good.”

           “Don’t masturbate to it Sicheng.”

           “I’ll do whatever I fucking want.” Sicheng snapped as he tucked the money into his pants. “Screw sex. Nothing is better than these green bills.”

           “Including me?” a Japanese man asked as he emptied his gun to change the bullets inside.

           “Fill a fucking bathtub and have sex in it.” Jungwoo suggested.

           “Don’t you dare taint that money. We worked hard to get that.”

           “I bet you did,” the pilot said as he exited the cabin. “Had fun with your little police officer?”

           “I keep telling you Doyoung.” Jungwoo said. “We have got to get rid of him. He’s come far too close. He’s the only one so far who can effectively recognize us.”

           “We are not killing him. If we do the scent of us will become even stronger and that defies our whole mission. We are supposed to be discreet.”

           “I don’t know how discreet you were when you were clearly enjoying yourself, moaning and whining like a bitch in heat.” the pilot mocked.

           “Shut up Ten and get us to Cuba.” Doyoung snapped. He was smart enough to go through a gate and pretend he was flying to New Zealand when in reality, they were retreating to Cuba. He was unsure about having Ten join their harem at first since all he had was an experience in drug dealing, but since he could fly planes and was the only man capable of withstanding Yuta’s bullshit without threatening violence, he decided to keep him.

           “I am serious.” Jungwoo said as their plane took off. “He’s getting close.”

           “I’ll deal with it.”

           “Doyoung.”

           “We’ll be fine.” Doyoung reassured him. “You have the contact in Cuba?”

           “I do but...”

           “We just finished a big heist. Can’t you just enjoy it?”

           “I can’t help but feel like we’re on incredibly thin ice. One drop and we’re in the volcano.”

           “Isn’t that the thrill of it?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “If you were looking for security, you should have said no when I asked.”

          He rolled his eyes at Doyoung and sat next to him quietly. The hum of the planes took over the silence. Jungwoo eyed the duffel bag filled with cash and bit his lip.

           “Are you thinking of him?” he asked Doyoung.

           “None of your business.”

           “You like him.”

           “He’s not a bad looker.”

          Jungwoo laughed very hard at that. “Please. I heard Victoria the model say she would bend over and let him fuck her against the counter.”

           “As if.” Doyoung chuckled. “Too bad he’s not into women.”

           “How do you know that?”

           “He can’t be, especially after me.”

          Doyoung thought about the way Jaehyun flipped him on the bed. His strong thighs encasing his body. His thrusts that were both hard and soft and the kisses he pressed against his skin. Jaehyun’s hard body pressing against his and his forceful hands tugging on his cock deliciously. Doyoung could practically still feel Jaehyun in him, filling him up and making him feel whole again.

          Doyoung was resisting every urge in his body to not just pounce on Jaehyun and fist his hair in the interrogation room. He wanted to feel Jaehyun, to touch him, to relinquish all control and let the officer take him. He wanted his hair pulled, his ass spanked and to be called his bitch and whore while he took in his cock like a good boy.

           “Do you think we’ll see him again?” Jungwoo asked.

          Doyoung took out a small ring from his pocket. A little souvenir from the best ride in Vegas.

           “I’m counting on it Jungwoo.” he smiled to himself. “I’m counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea is this is even good. I have been stewing on it for so long and effectively filmed an entire movie in my head but I don't know if it even translates over well enough. I hope it still suffices though. Leave me a comment to let me know what you think, whether you liked it or hate it ^^ And if you do like it, leave kudos too!


End file.
